To See His Face
by Soul Of Manga
Summary: Sakura doesn't know what to believe anymore. She doesn't seem to be able to she the truth...actually, she can't really see anything! Kakashi makes her a deal. What is it? Read to find out. KakaSaku. M to be safe! CHAPTER TWO IS UP!
1. Trust Me

**A/N – This is a Kaka/Saku story, it hints to Gaara/Saku, but it is not! I would never write a Gaara/Saku story! Never ever!

* * *

**

**To See His Face**

**Chapter One: Trust Me**

Sakura Haruno ran skilfully through the forest, looking over her shoulder every ten seconds.

Gaara of the sand had attacked Team Seven, and they had lost each other, in the thick forest surrounding them. Team Seven consisted of; Naruto Uzumaki, a blond haired, blue eyed, goof ball, Sasuke Uchiha, a serious, strong, yet was close to being an ass, hotshot, and Kakashi Hatake, their perverted sensei.

Usually, on Kakashi's orders, they stayed where they were, until he found them. Unfortunately for Sakura, that wasn't an option.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder, as the young, red headed boy from the sand chased her.

This was getting hard; Sakura knew that in a few more seconds Gaara would catch up to her. So, as Sakura ran, she turned slightly, and threw a handful of shurikens, and kunai knives at Gaara. He dodged them by disappearing, and reappearing directly in front of her. Sakura jumped back, and landed in front of a large tree. She readied a kunai in her hands, and glared at Gaara.

Gaara smirked at her, "Why don't you lower your weapon?"

"HELL NO!" Sakura shouted, as though he was insane.

"Come on," Gaara said in a slightly annoyed voice, while taking a few steps towards her, "You, and me. We are almost identical."

"No we aren't!" Sakura shouted.

"Sure we are," Gaara said, and then he lunged forward, and pinned Sakura to the tree behind her, "Can't you see it?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sakura spat.

"We're alone," Gaara whispered into Sakura ear.

Sakura's eyes widened at Gaara's words, and her stomach knotted, "What?"

"We are all alone," Gaara repeated in more detail, "Without anyone."

"I HAVE MY FRIENDS," Sakura shouted, trying to get Gaara off her.

"Friends?" Gaara laughed, "You don't actually believe in 'friends', do you?"

Sakura's stomach clenched, it was getting harder, and harder to suppress the feeling in the pit of her stomach, the feeling that kept telling her one thing, over, and over.

_Gaara is right._

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto stood ready for an attack, kunai before him, eyes surveying the area around him swiftly.

Naruto turned sharply as he heard a rustle from the bush behind him, he surveyed the bush, then two shadows appeared, and Naruto ready his one kunai, while drawing another.

"It's Kakashi, and Sasuke, Naruto," Kakashi's voice came from one of the shadow figures. The two shadows emerged and the forms of Kakashi, and Sasuke appeared.

"Hands," Naruto said, not lowering the kunai knives.

Both shadows held out there right hands, and Naruto saw a small leaf symbol painted in black paint. Team Seven had decided on this as a way to tell if it was an imposture.

Naruto lowered his kunai knives, and sighed, with his eyes downcast, "That's a relief."

Naruto's eyes then snapped back up to look at Kakashi and Sasuke, "Hey, wait, where's Sakura-chan!"

"We don't know," Sasuke, answered, "We've search the surrounding area, and we haven't found her."

"That must mean that," Naruto started, he almost couldn't bring himself to say it, "That must mean…GAARA HAS HER!"

Naruto made for the closet forest path, but Kakashi ran and grabbed him by the collar of his orange jumpsuit.

"We can't act irrationally," Kakashi said.

"But, we have to go save her!" Naruto shouted at Kakashi, "Who knows what that evil monster will do to her!"

"Naruto," Kakashi said; Naruto was starting to make him think of horrible things that could be happening to Sakura, but Kakashi suppressed the urge to run off and find her in a mad rage.

"Naruto," Sasuke spoke up, walking towards them, "Kakashi sensei is right, we have to think this through. Though, we should think this through quickly. Sakura's so weak, she's probably fainted, and Gaara's just carrying her away, without any trouble."

Kakashi glanced at Sasuke, "That's a little mean to say, Sasuke."

"It's not mean," Sasuke, said, "It's just the simple truth."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura stared at Gaara, as his body pinned her to the tree.

"You're all alone," Gaara said once more, "No one cares about you. They think you're weak. They all hate you. Which is what everyone thinks of me. So, you see, we are the same."

Sakura's stomach was in a million knots, she knew damn well that Gaara was right, about a few things, at least, that no one cared for her, that they all thought she was weak, and most of all, that everyone hated her.

"Come with me," Gaara told her.

Sakura stared, "Come with me to the sand."

Sakura continued to stare, "What?"

"You can be my wife there," Gaara said, "You can become a ninja of the sand, and be loved by me."

Sakura's mind swirled, _Gaara? I can be Gaara's wife? And be loved by…him?_

Sakura paused in her thinking,_ Gaara, Would he really do that? Love me?_

Sakura looked up into Gaara's eyes, "How…how can I trust you?"

Gaara looked back at her and asked, "How can you trust them?"

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kakashi looked at his two students then spoke, "I want you two to stay here, alright?"

"What? No way!" Naruto protested.

"This isn't up for debate!" Kakashi barked at Naruto.

"Okay, just…" Naruto paused, "Just bring her back, okay?"

Kakashi smirked, "Of course, I couldn't let our favourite little strawberry get soured by the taste of sand."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Whatever, just bring her back."

"Right," Kakashi said, and he took off through the forest in search of Sakura.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura just stared at Gaara, not knowing how to answer him, "I don't know."

"Then, why can't you trust me?" Gaara asked her; Sakura bit her lip, "You don't even have to trust me completely."

Sakura's eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"Just trust me enough, to let me perform a jutsu on you, that will let you see the truth," Gaara told her.

Again, Sakura bit her lip, _what do I do? Should I trust Gaara, Gaara of the sand?_

"Trust me," Gaara whispered.

Sakura stared at him, "Okay, I'll trust you."

Gaara held a hand in front of him, and started making hand signs, with the other, he placed a single finger on the bridge of Sakura's nose, and then, under his breathe, whispered, "Sandy Eyes Jutsu!"

There was a sudden burst of sand that erupted from the point of Gaara's finger that was touching Sakura; she fell backwards holding her face and screaming.

"Aaaah!" Sakura yelled, "Gaara!"

"You will see the truth soon enough, Sakura," Gaara told her, "Until that time, farewell."

"GAARA!" Sakura screamed, but Gaara didn't hear her, he was already gone.

Sakura got to her knees, and rubbed her eyes, with her forearm, "Argh, what the hell did he do to me?"

Sakura gave her eyes, one last rub, and then pulled back her arm. She, slowly, began to open her eyes.

_No! No!_ Sakura thought in horror as she stared into the endless darkness that surrounded her, _I'm blind!

* * *

_

**A/N – I hope you liked this first chapter! Please read and review, otherwise I will not update. I'll be nice, though, and only wait for five, and then it'll only depend on my mind. Haha! In any case, I hope you all will continue to read!**


	2. Take Off Your Shirt

**A/N - I apologize for not updating when I said I would. I never thought this story would get off the ground. Or, at least, that's what the majority of my friends said, so...yeah, and I haven't been checking my emails very much so I never saw the reviews alerts for this story. Please forgive, I will now pay more attention to this story now. **

* * *

Chapter Two: **Take Off Your Shirt**

"Sakura?" A voice asked.

Sakura jumped, and turned towards the voice, while drawing a kunai knife, "Who is it? Who's there?"

Sakura kept her eyes closed, in hopes that if she did then she could believe that she wasn't really blind, she just had her eyes closed tight.

"Sakura, it's Kakashi," Kakashi informed her, walking slowly out of the forest towards his female, pink-haired, student.

"Don't take another step!" Sakura warned in a half frightened, half angry voice.

"Right, my ha-" Kakashi began, but Sakura cut him off.

"Take off you vest!" Sakura ordered.

Kakashi stared, "Uh, Sakura, that's a little..."

"Take it off, now!" Sakura snapped in an angry tone.

Kakashi was silent for a moment, as he stared in shock at Sakura, "Sakura, what is this about, And why do you have your eyes closed?"

"I said NOW!" Sakura screamed.

Kakashi studied the state of his student, her messed up hair, her tightly closed eyes, the tremble in the kunai knife that she had drawn. Slowly, Kakashi obliged to Sakura's request, and removed his green vest, leaving only his dark blue long sleeved shirt covering his prefectly toned abs.Kakashi then looked to Sakura, and knowing that she couldn't tell with her eyes shut so tight, he informed her of his actions, "Alright, it's off, now what is this about."

"Okay, now come forward," Sakura intructed.

"Sakura," Kakashi began, "tell me what-"

"I SAID NOW!" Sakura yelled at him.

"Alright, Sakura," Kakashi said, and he began to walk slowly towards her.

"Slowly," Sakura said, then added, "I hear any sudden moves and I slit your throat, got it?"

"Yes, Sakura," Kakashi said, giving up completely in getting in more then acouple ofwords.

Kakashi, slowly, approached Sakura, he stopped when he was in arms reach of her, "Alright."

"Give me your hand...now," Sakura ordered, holding out her hand.

"Alright,"Kakashi said, andhe held out his right arm to Sakura.

Sakura took Kakashi's outstretched hand in on of her hands, as she held onto the kunai with her other.She reached up his wrist where she stopped when she felt the fabric of his shirt sleeve cuff.

"Take off you shirt," Sakura said.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at her, even though she couldn't see it since she had her eyes shut. Kakashi sighed slightly, "I'll need my hand back then."

Sakura let go of Kakashi's hand, and he removed his shirt, revealing his toned chest. He then extended his left hand to her once more.

"Alright, um...my shirt's off," Kakashi informed her.

Sakura reached out and took Kakashi's hand once more, and felt up the arm, moving closer to Kakashi, as she did so. Kakashi watched her carefully, as she moved her small hands over his bare arm, making him shiver slightly. Kakashi was fairly thankful that Sakura was too busy in feeling his arm up, to notice he had shivered at her touch.

Sakura suddenly sighed, when he hand sweeped over the rough skin of Kakashi's ANBU tattoo. Kakashi, suddenly, had an idea of what Sakura was doing, though it didn't make any sense to him. Kakashi brought together a conclusion that Sakura knew that the ANBU tattoo of Konoha could not be duplicated by an inmatation jutsu, and she making sure he was the real Kakashi by finding the tatto on his arm. Kakashi had skimmed over the thought that she could of felt for the marking on his hand, but then he remembered they had it painted on with the smoothest paint, to make sure it stayed on for as long as possible.The thing that confused Kakashi, though, was that why did Sakura need to do that? Why couldn't she just open her eyes and look at the marking painted on his hand.

Kakashi was suddenly pulled from his thoughts as Sakura dropped the kunai in her hand,pressed her face against his arm, and wrapped her arms securely around it. She held it tightly, breathing heavily.

Kakashi looked at the top of Sakura's pink head, "Sakura? What's all this about? Are you hurt?"

Sakura took a deep breath, tightened her grip on Kakashi's arm even more, and then, opened her eyes against the darkness she created against Kakashi's arm, and then, taking one more deep breath, tilted her head back so that she look up, to where she knew that she should of seen Kakashi's masked face, but all she saw was darkness.

Kakashi looked in shock at Sakura's open eyes, glazed over with a pearly white color, and he immediately knew why she did't just look at the marking on his hand, "Sakura...I'm sorry."

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said in a small voice, "It's dark...it's so dark"

"I know, Sakura," Kakashi said, reaching over with his other hand, and brushing a few stray strands of her pretty pink hair away from her face, "I know."

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm scared," Sakura admitted to him in a soft whisper, "I'm so scared. I don't like the dark."

"It's alright, Sakura," Kakashi soothed her, "You're okay, I swear I won't let anything more happen to you. Okay?"

Sakura didn't say anything, she just nodded in response.

"Alright, let's go back to Naruto and Sasuke," Kakashi suggested; and Sakura nodded once again.

Kakashi turned and began walking to go get his vest, and shirt. He walked a few feet before realized that Sakura was still glued to his arm.

"Um, Sakura?" Kakashi spoke, stopping.

"Yeah?" Sakura answered.

"I'm going to need my arm back to put my shirt, and vest back on," Kakashi explained, but immediately regretted saying it when he saw the look on Sakura's face, a look that he was sure he had seen somewhere before.

Sakura looked hurt, and her voice sound like it was ten seconds from breaking as she spoke only two words that somehow cut him deeply, "I'm sorry."

Kakashi was silent, as he tried to remember where he had seen that look before.

_That's it!_ Kakashi realized, _I know where I've seen that look before, that's the exact same look Naruto gets when people look at him as being only the nine-tailed fox, and not anyone else._

Kakashi looked sadly at Sakura, _she probably thinks that I'm only seeing her as some blind girl who needs to be lead around, instead of someone who means the world to me._

"Then, again," Kakashi spoke softly to Sakura, "The breeze is nice, I think I'll stay bare chested for a while. I trust you have no objections."

Kakashi, even though she couldn't see it, smirked at Sakura, and saw that she smiled slightly, and even blushed a light pink color.

"Well then," Kakashi said, taking Sakura by the arm, and throwing his shirt and vest over his other shoulder, "shall we go?"

Sakura smiled softly and nodded.

"Alright, then," Kakashi laughed, and he began to lead Sakura through the forest to where Naruto and Sasuke waited for their return.

* * *

**A/N - Well, there's another chapter over and done. Please review! This time I'll update after ten.**


End file.
